


takes a lot of courage to be yourself (or the ww2 episode but gayer)

by no_homo_hansen



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e06 No Guts No Cory, Eric is a sweetie, F/M, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, World War II, basically an episode rewrite, everything is the same except jack and eric are gay, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: The "time ball" from Sabrina's cat, Salem, takes everyone back to the 1940s, where Cory becomes a soldier. (that's the episode summary, it's that buy jack and eric are gay in the 40s)Dancing around each other before the USA joined the war, Jack and Eric have to face their feelings for each other, and what that means for their life once the war is over.title quote from latter days (2003)
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World), Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	takes a lot of courage to be yourself (or the ww2 episode but gayer)

**Author's Note:**

> bmw is my new comfort show, eric is my new comfort character and if the show were aired today, jack and eric would be as gay as the day is long
> 
> I got a surge of inspiration and wrote this in a few hours, if you spot any mistakes, let me know! enjoy!

They had never spoken about how they felt. Whatever went on between them, whatever feelings lingered in their gazes as they sat together at night went unspoken by the time morning broke. It was unnatural, the time they lived in two men could get killed for less. Jack would rather stay silent and repressed his whole life, maintaining the careful, quiet happiness he and Eric worked so hard to maintain than see his best friend hurt. 

That all changed when he was enlisted. He and Eric had gone to the recruitment office together, as soon as they had heard, hoping to go off and fight the good fight together. When Jack heard Eric get turned away, due to reasons Eric was adamant were due to his flat feet and ticklish tendencies, he felt conflicted. On one hand, he was relieved - Eric would be safe, he would not lose him to the horrors of this seemingly never-ending war. He also felt a pit in his stomach, He would have to leave him. Eric had become his everything, sure they went dancing with girls, kissed a few here and there, but usually, it was just the two of them. 

He was given his uniform, told he was shipping out the next day and it truly hit him that this was all happening. Before shipping out, their whole squad gathered for a small celebration and goodbye at the local diner. Jack stood at the top of the stairs, watching Eric talk to a beautiful girl, struggling to find his words. She was beautiful, clad in all red with cascading brown hair. He felt his chest tighten at how she flirted with Eric. But then, she tickled him and he saw his opportunity. Before he knew it, he was across the room and laying a hand on Eric’s shoulder. “Eric, I just heard about the mental thing.” He inwardly cringed at his harsh wording. 

Eric’s gaze quickly shifted between him and the lady. He looked nervous. “You mean the flat feet?” 

Jack nodded his head, eyes flickered towards Eric lady guest. “Yeah, that’s it. The flat feet.” 

As the nameless woman walked away, Eric sighed. “Wish I was going with you, Jack. Fighting the good fight!” He seemed to put on a confident persona, one Jack recognised quickly as Eric attempting to avoid his feelings. They had both become quite adept at it. 

Jack held himself high and thought quickly on his feet. He had to be at least partially genuine, as he wasn’t sure when he would see Eric next. Would they even stay in contact as he was away? Would Eric send him letters? As every other solider in his squad received letters from left behind fiancees and passing sweethearts, would Eric send him words of reassurance, letting him know he was waiting, safe and sound in their private haven across the sea? He didn’t have time to think about all that right now. All he knew was that he had to be honest with Eric - or as much as he could be, given their present location and lack of privacy - before he lost his nerve. “You would have made a great soldier. I would have loved to have you by my side.” As he spoke those last words, Jack held Eric’s gaze, at least partially trying to convey how he felt. 

Eric reached into his back pocket. “You still can, pal.” He pulled out a folded up piece of photo paper. “Here, it’s a picture of me. I want you to bring it with you- put it in the fox hole of your bed.” He unfolded it, presenting a professionally taken photograph of himself. 

As Jack took it, he tried to contain the small smile that threatened to spread across his face. He held it out, running his eyes over the photo. He furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed at Eric. “People will talk.” He hoped no signal of the battle going on inside his chest shone through his voice. 

Eric nodded. “I know, that’s a great picture of me.” For a moment, Jack thought Eric hadn’t caught his meaning, but he gave him a knowing look and a small, intimate smile. “Good luck out there, Jack. I’ll write.” 

He felt a warmth spread through his whole body, and his heart clenched.  _ He’s going to write,  _ Jack thought. Jack folded up the photo, placing it in his breast pocket and lightly placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder. “I look forward to reading every word.” He then pulled Eric in for a quick hug, everyone was distracted dancing, surely no one would notice a friendly hug between two roommates. 

Before he knew it, Matthews was calling for everyone to pack onto the bus, to head out for war. More time passed in a flash and suddenly it had been weeks, maybe months. God, it could have been years. He placed the framed photo of Eric above his place in the foxhole, smiling seeing that familiar face smiling at him. He missed him so badly. As he turned and saw his fellow soldiers looking at him, he panicked and blurted. “He’s just my roommate, okay?” A sentiment he repeated as they looked to him again for a hard-luck story of a loved one left behind. “He’s just my roommate,” he practically squeaks out. 

He heard his brother Shawn talking with Cory, asking if he had gotten a letter from his best gal. Cory said something about the mail not having arrived, and almost as if by magic the mailman arrived with personal effects and letters for all the soldiers. “Is there anything for Cory Matthews?” The mailman chuckled and responded with a quip about how into his this Topanga girl was. As soon as the mailman revealed he read the letters for entertainment, Jack’s heart dropped. Sure, they weren’t romantic but there were things that he and Eric spoke about that could get him into a lot of bother in an environment like this, the worst of which could be a goddamn court-martial. As the man came around passing out letters, he came to Jack and handed him his letter with a knowing look, before leaning in. 

“I- uh, wouldn’t let anyone see you reading that. Seems...personal.” Before giving him a quick pat on the back and continuing on his rounds. Jack swallowed his heart back down and retreated into his corner of the foxhole, next to his picture of Eric. He sighed deeply and opened the letter. 

_ “Dear Jack,  _

_ You know I’m not great with words, but we’ve been dancing around this for too long. I understand why, but I just can’t be keeping all this to myself when you’re across the world risking your life in Europe, and I’m here in Philly risking my life defending the Liberty Bell.  _

_ I love you, you’re my best guy. I can’t even imagine the idea that one day I’m gonna be sitting at home after a hard shift defending our land to see a telegram saying you didn’t make it. I know we can’t live open, can’t get married or have kids. But we can be happy, together and safe in our apartment...here where you belong.  _

_ So you better get back to me, Jack Hunter. Because I love you and I refuse to let you die for some dumb Canadians!” _

Jack didn’t feel the tear falling down his face until it fell onto the letter. He quickly whipped it off his face and carefully but swiftly folded up the letter and placed it in his breast pocket. He was about to write back, the most heartfelt thing he could muster, before a shell fell what felt like right into the foxhole, and they were all charing out to face the enemy. 

As he sat, reading another letter from Eric, he smiled. God knew how long it would be until he got to see his sweetheart’s smile in person or before he got to hold him and truly show him how he felt. Days seemed to blend, sitting around the trenches, fighting, almost dying. The only thing that brought light to his days was reading and writing letters to Eric. Hearing about Morgan’s schooling changing during the war effort, his mother’s joining the war effort and building planes, his job defending the home front at the Liberty Bell. It never failed to bring a smile to his face how seriously he took the Liberty Bell. Jack knew that deep down Eric knew it wasn’t like the front line, but it made him feel like he was contributing, he felt helpless at home. He mentioned that in a letter, before quickly moving on to how badly he wanted to sit and have a burger and shake with Jack across from him. Lord, how Jack missed those small things. 

Jack didn’t know how much time had passed before he was charging into the foxhole, shouting for everyone to turn on the radio. As they heard the war was over, they all cheered. Yet, no one could stop Cory from charging out into no man’s land. With the cease-fire not called, Cory was caught in a shell blast. Jack had to tear Shawn back from following him. He felt his whole body go cold, knowing he would have to face his love and tell him he let his little brother die in war. He no longer was so excited to see Eric. 

He learned adjusting back to civilian life wasn’t easy. He had gone from sleeping on rough ground, terrible cots, to a comfy bed and the man he loves beside him. It felt like a dream, any second he would wake up in a crater in his last moments. Yet, every morning he awoke to see Eric’s face smiling back at him before he laid a soft kiss on Jack’s lips with a dopey smile on his face. “We’ve got to go see my parents today. My mom, she isn’t coping well to Cory not coming home. I need to be with her. You coming?” 

Jack cringed slightly, cupping a hand onto Eric’s cheek. “I think I’m the last person she would want to see right now. I’m the guy who got her little boy lost to war. I don’t think I’d even be welcome.”    
  
A sad look fell across Eric’s face, and suddenly Jack felt terrible for even opening his mouth. He would fight in a whole nother war if it meant a sunny smile on Eric’s beautiful face. “Jacky, you know my mother loves you. She loves you cause I love you. And she knows you couldn’t have saved Cory. Plus, who knows, Cory might still be out there.” 

Jack leaned in and softly kissed Eric. They lay there for another hour, kissing and holding each other. Nothing brought the other peace like the feeling of their beloved’s body against theirs. Eric chuckled lightly and pulled away Jack chasing his lips in a daze. “Woah there, big fella. We do gotta go see my mother. And if we keep doing this I- uh, don’t think we’ll make it outta bed.” Eric laid a sweet kiss onto his best fella’s forehead before pushing himself out of bed. He heard a wolf-whistle from Jack before realising he was naked, he had forgotten how they had spent their night. He blushed lightly and said, “Shut up, you love it.” 

Jack pushed himself into a sitting position. “Oh, I do. Might just sit here and enjoy the view.” He winked, a cheeky grin across his face. It only lasted a second before his uniform shirt was hitting him in the face. 

As he caught it, Eric had his trousers on and was pulling on his shirt. “Get dressed, you horndog. Gotta look presentable in front of my folks. You’re a war hero. Plus, you know I love a man in uniform.” He noticed a thundery look crossing Jack’s face. “Oh, calm down. One man in uniform. And that man is you if you couldn’t tell.” He tucked his shirt into his pants and headed into the living room, making a quick cup of coffee to wake up a tad more before facing his mother. He loved her dearly -and of course, he missed his baby brother- but seeing the state his mother was in was just sad. 

As they walked from Eric’s car, they heard a commotion from the backyard. Jack faltered. “Eric, I don’t think I can do this, I can’t face your mom. She’s going through enough, she doesn’t need the face of a man who lost her Cory coming in and ruining it all.” 

Eric sighed, and quickly, discreetly took a hold of Jack’s hand. “Jack, You’re a hero. Come, on. I’ll show you.” He dropped Jack’s hand, put both of his own in his pockets and sauntered into the garden. “Jack, you defended our country, you brought back a medal, I’m proud of the work your boys did over there.” 

Jack faltered at Eric speaking with such conviction, a look of pride and determination on his face. “And the boys in Europe are proud of the work you did defending the bell.” 

Eric looked him in the eyes, attempting to prepare Jack and show him how they were safe here. Before throwing out his arms. “Hug, soldier?” 

Jack froze on the spot. A hug? In front of his family? There was no way. It didn’t matter how positively Eric’s family thought of him, nobody would accept them like they are. They loved each other but that wasn’t enough for the world. He stayed silent for a moment, before shaking his head. “No.” 

Eric let his arms drop, hands landing on his hips. He looked disappointed but before Jack could say anything to repair this, take everything back and accept his offer, Topanga came running around the corner. She enquired of any news about Cory, of which of course there was none. Amy showed some hope he was still alive, but an air set over the group. Shawn sighed, lightly guiding Topanga by the arm. “Well, I guess I put this off long enough. Topanga, I need to ask you something.” 

She looked up in confusion, and Jack and Eric shared a side glance, just as confused themselves. “Well, what’s on your mind?” 

Shawn knelt on one knee. “Will you marry me?” A resounding gasp was heard from everyone, as Topanga slapped Shawn across the face. He held his cheek lightly before turning back. “I probably should have mentioned it was Cory’s last wish.” They all shared looks of understanding, and mild relief. Whereas Jack and Eric still looked at each other, this not quite sitting right with them. 

Topanga looked down at her hands, fidgeting, as she said, “Well if it’s what Cory wanted.” She nodded, barely visible. Shawn raised himself off of his knee, digging a ring out of his pocket. 

He held Topanga’s hand. “He couldn’t wait to put this ring on your finger.” Slipping the ring onto her finger, as Jack felt a hand on the small of his back- Eric’s, he realised- and smiled at the gesture. He couldn’t help the way his heart ached. He and Eric would never be able to publicly share such affection, never get to show their love the way Cory had planned to with his true love. Eric felt a lump rise in his throat. 

“You’re not happy.”   
  
“Well, you’re not Cory.”    
  
_ This isn’t fair,  _ Jack thought to himself.  _ You never win with love.  _ What sort of world was this? Two young kids fall fast and deep in love before losing each other. Two others are forced to hide their own for fear of their lives. Ladylove was a cruel mistress, indeed. 

As Shawn and Topanga ran off, Amy placed a hand on Eric’s arm, begging. “Eric, Cory is Topanga’s one true love! I just know my son is out there somewhere waiting for someone to rescue him. If you wanna be a hero, you go to Europe, and find him and bring him home!” She placed her cheek against him, a determined look taking over Eric’s features. 

He pulled back and nodded. “I will, mom. Because true love, no matter what form it takes, triumphs over all.” As he ended his sentence, he cast a meaningful look back at Jack. He felt Eric’s word’s strike him in the chest. 

Jack took a step forward. “I suppose you’ll need some company, travelling all that way across the sea. Care for me to join you?” 

Eric smiled, clapping and arm against Jack’s bicep. “There’s no one I’d rather have with me.” He let his hand drop, and lightly brush against Jack’s own before pulling away and hugging his mother. Jack panicked and shoved his hands in his pocket. He turned and saw Alan looking at him with a confused look on his face. And then suddenly, his eyes widened slightly. 

A stony look took over his features. “Amy, a word?  _ Inside.” _ He spoke through gritted teeth before storming around the side of the house, unable to go straight into the kitchen due to Amy’s riveting of it. Amy looked concerned before shooting Jack an apologetic look and following after him, calling his name. 

Jack felt the heat leave his body, his face going pale. “He knows, Eric. You should have seen the look he gave me. He knows!” Jack could feel his breathing picking up, he felt more afraid now than he ever felt in the trenches. Alan was going to tell the whole of Philidelphia, either that or he was gonna kill them to keep the same hidden away. Jack couldn’t control his breathing, he felt dizzy, everything was rushing around him, he couldn’t let anyone hurt Eric. Anyone could take him, do what they wanted but nobody was going to hurt the man he loved! He got so caught up in his thoughts, getting more and more panicked until he felt soft hands on either side of his face, and looked up to see Eric’s deep hazel eyes bearing into his own. “What are we going to do?” He asks in a whisper. 

Eric leans in, without even peaking around, careless of the world around him, and lays a soft kiss onto Jack’s lips. “What we are going to do, is calm down. My dad is not a bad guy. He has some old fashioned ideas but loving his children has always come first. Mom is gonna talk him down, and we are gonna be safe. Our secret is gonna be safe.” He rests his forehead against Jack’s.  _ “I  _ am gonna be safe. You got that?” 

Jack nodded and leaned in for another chaste kiss, needing Eric to ground, as he always had, and as he always would. Eric complied and then giggled lightly. Jack furrowed his brow. “What?” 

Eric simply smiled and giggled again. “We get a romantic getaway to Europe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i truly hope you enjoyed!  
> i might do a second chapter to this is folks want! the trip to Europe, finding cory and such. and then OF COURSE a secret wedding because I am a sucker for that kind of stuff. let me know what you think!  
> i would really appreciate if you could leave kudos or drop a comment and let me know what you think! thank you so much! 
> 
> twitter: iantovjones  
> tumblr: iantovjones + doriannpavuus


End file.
